Resolviendo el cuadrado amoroso
by FanTD97
Summary: Después Drama Total Gira Mundial. Trent y Courtney quedarón soltero y Despechados, ahora ambos tendran que FINGIR salir juntos para darles celos a Duncan y Gwen. A menos de que terminen enamorados O.O
1. Algo en común

**Después Drama Total Gira Mundial. Trent y Courtney quedarón soltero y Despechados, ahora ambos tendran que FINGIR salir juntos para darles celos a Duncan y Gwen. A menos de que terminen enamorados O.O**

* * *

><p>Después de la final de Drama Total Gira Mundial, todos los concursantes regresaron a sus respectivas casas.<p>

Un día Trent iba en su carro, BMW rojo camino al parque, a practicar un poco con su guitarra. Cuando llego se sorprendió al encontrar a Courtney sollozando bajo un árbol, se compadeció de ella y decidió ir a ver qué sucedía. Se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y le preguntó –Courtney ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto Trent tratando de consolarla, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella y le acariciaba el cabello junto a la cara.

-Nada—paró un momento — es solo que – lanzo un chillido tratando de parar - ¡Duncan rompió conmigo! —Gritó Courtney. Courtney quería parar de llorar. Pero no podía, no podía olvidarlo, no podía olvidar a Duncan, su delincuente; aunque también lo odiara por muchas razones, principalmente por lo que la hizo sentir, también lo amaba y lo extrañaba, así era su relación era un "Te odio, pero te amo", un amodio1

Para ese momento, Courtney ya estaba calmada, pero aún triste.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo sentía lo mismo cuando Gwen rompió conmigo – se entristeció un poco al recordar eso últimos momentos con su amada Gwen.

Nota de la Autora (N. de la A.) 1 Amor+Odio=Amodio

Trent sentado al lado de Courtney.

- Es que no puedo creer que Duncan me haya dejado por – reparó un segundo, antes de insultarla – Gwen

-Sí, y yo no puedo creer que Gwen me haya dejado por Duncan – dijo Trent tristemente.

- A veces me gustaría que ellos sintieran, lo que yo sentí—Dijo Courtney veganamente.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo?— Divagó Trent

Confesión Cam2:

-Gwen y yo éramos las mejores amiga, y lo seguiríamos siendo si ella no me hubiera robado a Duncan.—Dijo enojada Courtney- Es decir ¿Qué sentiría ella si yo saliera con Trent?—Courtney quedo sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir (Fin del Confesión Cam)

- Pues, se me ocurre algo—Dijo Courtney pensativa –Pero te necesito a ti, para eso—Dijo Courtney con mirada salvaje

-¡¿Ehm?—Balbuceó Trent medio asustado y sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Pienso que si Gwen se fue con mi novio (Duncan) entonces en venganza podríamos hacer lo mismo. ¿Sabes a que me refiero?—Dijo con un tono y mirada como si tratara de seducirlo.

-No mucho—Dijo Trent aún dudoso

N. de la A. 2: En la Confesión Cam los personajes darán a conocer su pensamientos

- Me refiero a que Tú y Yo FINJAMOS ser novios, para darles celos—Dijo Courtney como quien señala lo obvio

- Pues solo FINGIR ¿verdad?—Dijo Trent nervioso

- ¡Claro! Yo solo te veo como un amigo—Dijo Courtney tranquilizando a Trent.- ¿Aceptas?—Pregunto Courtney

- Sí así logro regresar con Gwen. ¡Trato hecho!—Dijo Trent estrechándole la mano a Courtney.

De repente Sonó un recordatorio del celular de Trent, con la canción Ella será amada de Maroon 5 :

Reunión con la Banda 7:00 p.m.

Trent recogió su guitarra del suelo y dio media vuelta

-¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto Courtney curiosa, cuando apenas Trent había dado unos pasos

- Tengo que ir a una reunión de la banda—Dijo Trent Apurado , volteando a ver a Courtney y caminando hacia atrás con cuidado.

Antes de que Courtney pudiera responderle, sonó un recordatorio de su celular con su canción ``Mi príncipe será´´:

Junta de estudios 7: 00 pm

-Está bien, yo también debo irme—Dijo Courtney Apresurada.

FIN….del primer capitulo

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó añadanlo a <em>favoritos.<br>_**

**Y si quieren que lo continue dejen un _Review_. _  
><em>**


	2. Una Cita Falsa

Una Cita falsa

Quiero Avisarles que este FanFic tendrá 5 capítulos y serán publicados Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Durante las últimas semanas de abril (semana santa o vacaciones de primavera en México). También Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que una contacto que tengo se ofreció a ayudarme en

Era viernes a las 9:10 PM, Trent estaba en su habitación arreglándose para la cita FALSA con Courtney, después de descansar un poco de la entrevista a su banda, que les habían hecho para el programa "_Venga la Felicidad_ "3 conducido por Blaineley. Al terminar Trent estaba ya estaba con su traje color **Canela**sobre una camiseta **Verde Oliva**, jeans **azules** y zapatos **verde pasto**. 

Confesión Cam:

-Esta idea de que yo **finja** salir con Courtney, están loca que podría funcionar – confesó Trent perplejo – La verdad solo me vestí así POR **GWEN** –dijo Trent con su traje de gala. (Fin del Confesionario)

Empieza otro confesionario: _Aparece Courtney ya vestida para la cita.- Una blusa sin mangas color __**gris**__, una falda hasta 10 cms. sobre la rodilla color __**negro**__ y zapatillas blancas. Aunque solo la podíamos ver hasta la cadera, con arracadas __**plateadas**__._

-Aunque todo esto es una cita FALSA, debo confesar que — dijo Courtney mientras jugueteaba con sus manos en la cadera – eh, visto como se comportaba con Gwen, muy caballeroso, Fiel, lindo; casi como quisiera que se comportara A veces Duncan. – Dijo Courtney algo avergonzada y tímida. (Fin del Confesionario)

Courtney, ya lista agarro su bolso color **Café **como su cabello, salió, cerró la puerta de su casa y se subió a su auto _Nissan_ color **plateado** y fue a recoger a Trent que estaba esperándola fuera de su casa a tan solo 2 cuadras de la de ella. Cuando Trent se subió, Courtney empezó a conducir hacia el Boulevard, en el camino Trent platicó con Courtney

-Hoy Sierra me entrevisto, y…- Al oír ese nombre Courtney se asombro

– ¡¿Sierra? ¿La Sierra que concurso conmigo en Drama Total Gira Mundial? – dijo Courtney interrumpiendo a Trent

-Sí ella, debo decirte que, en la entrevista ella me pregunto sobre mi vida personal, y yo…

-¿Le contaste sobre nuestra cita?—Preguntó Courtney sorprendida y nerviosa.

- ¡No!, solo le dije que tenía planes esta noche. Pero NO dije cuales eran—Argumentó Trent en su defensa.

Mientras tanto. Sierra había enviado a Izzy para que instalara su cámara en el Boulevard sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y así poder grabar la cita de Trent.

Trent y Courtney ya habían llegado al Boulevard, a los pocos segundos, ya sentados en su mesa, vieron llegar a Gwen y Duncan. Gwen llevaba un vestido azul, y Duncan con su ropa de siempre.

N. de la A. 3: Referencia a _Venga la Alegría_.- Famoso programa de espectáculos en México

Duncan y Gwen se sentaron en su mesa, que "casualmente" estaba junto a la de Trent y Courtney.

Entonces, Courtney vio por tercera vez a Duncan besando a Gwen, a aunque esta vez en la mejilla. Courtney rápidamente sintió celos, entonces Gwen volteo hacia donde estaban sentados. Entonces Gwen volteó hacia donde estaban Trent y Courtney y Descubrió a Courtney besando y abrazando a Trent, al ver esto Gwen se entristeció y sorprendió; Duncan al ver la cara de Gwen decidió ver por qué tanto alboroto y descubrió lo mismo que Gwen, y se enojo. Al terminar el beso de 5 segundos, todos quedaron perplejos ante lo que acababan de ver y vivir.

-Tengo que ir al baño – dijo Trent confundido.

Confesión Cam:

-No puedo creer que cayera en ese truco de nuevo – Dijo Trent refiriéndose al episodio _"Busca y No destruyas"_ de IDD cuando Heather lo engaño para besarlo. (Fin del confesionario)

Empieza otro confesionario:

-Cuando lo besé No sentí lo mismo que siento cuando beso a Duncan, en realidad fue como besar a un amigo—dijo Courtney arrepentida. (Fin del confesionario)

Empieza otro confesionario:

-No puedo creer que Trent haya besado a Courtney, es decir ellos son parecidos, y una cree que conoce a una persona. Aunque creo que así es el karma – dijo Gwen sintiéndose celosa y mal por lo que vio. (Fin del confesionario)

Empieza otro confesionario:

-Courtney y Trent, Viejo Nadie toca a mi chica – dijo Duncan enojado por lo que acababa de ver. (Fin del confesionario)

Continuara…

**Sé que ahora varios querrán matarme por los besos que escribí, pero antes les quiero decir que, yo tampoco me sentí muy bien por haber escrito esos besos; de eso el de TyC lo hice más corto de uno que si me hubiera gustado escribir, y el de DyG lo hice solo en la mejilla por qué NO hubiera soportado otro más en los labios, pues yo también ODIO esa pareja, por eso cree este FanFic, para deshacerla. Además, como dijo Gwen, así es el karma, Gwen besó a Duncan, Courtney besa a Trent. ¡¿Entienden? Ahora por favor Dejen un comentario/review y No me maten D: **


	3. Cita al Descubierto

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el anterior capitulo, pero es que estaba castigada. Ahora si quieren estar más sobre mi agréguenme a mi FaceBook: .. **** Diciéndome "eh leído tus FanFic y quiero agregarte como amiga. Soy (inserte nickname en )" porque o si no, No los aceptare. Ahora empecemos.**

Gwen caminaba dentro y alrededor del restaurante para aclarar su mente sobre lo que había pasado, cuando de repente, se encontró con una puerta semi abierta, con el letrero:

Sala de Edición

Solo personal autorizado

Gwen se sorprendió al creer haber visto a Sierra ahí dentro. Entonces Gwen se decidió a entrar, haciendo caso omiso del letrero

-¡¿Chris? – Alzó la voz Gwen, sorprendida viendo al anfitrión de espaldas, detrás ya al lado izquierdo de Sierra que estaba frente a la computadora

- ¡¿Gwen? – Gritaron Chris y Sierra al unisonó volteándose a verla, e igual de sorprendidos

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Gwen algo asustada

- Estamos aquí grabando la cita de Trent, él nos conto que tenía planes aquí – Contesto Sierra

- Sierra esta aquí, porque necesitaba una experta en los fans de Drama Total – Respondió Chris

- Pero ustedes ya no pueden grabarnos, ya no estamos en un _Reality Show. – _Quejó Gwen

- Pero tenemos un contrato – objetó Chris sacando un contra de un cajón.

- ¡Dame eso! – Grito Gwen arrebatándole el contrato

Chris explica:

El anfitrión tiene todo el poder de grabar o no la vida privada y/o publica de los concursantes del _Reality show_ para una nueva temporada de Drama Total…

En eso llega Duncan, y entra a la sala de edición.

-¿Duncan? – se sorprendieron los 3 (Sierra, Chris y Gwen)

- ¿Tenemos que explicarlo todo, otra vez? – Dijo Chris agobiado

- No, lo escuche todo, al menos lo del contrato – Respondió Duncan

Después de salir de la sala de edición Duncan y Gwen fueron a sus respectivos baños

En el baño de damas, Gwen sacó de su bolso _vintage _y llama a su amiga, LeShawna.

Mientras tanto LeShawna estaba en su cuarto, usando su laptop y navegando en FaceBook. Cuando sonó su celular con la canción _Please Don´t Stop The Music_ de _Rihanna. _Se sorprendió al ver que la llamada era de Gwen.

LeShawna (extrañada): ¿Gwen?

Gwen (desconcertada): ¿LeShawna?

LeShawna: Soy yo amiga ¿Te pasa algo?

Gwen: Sí, soy Gwen. Necesito contarte algo como amiga

LeShawna: Dime, Amiga. Soy todo oídos

Gwen: Ok. Hoy estaba en una cita con Duncan. Cuando de pronto, encontré a Courtney besando a Trent

LeShawna: Chica…espera, ¡¿Por qué estabas en una cita con Duncan?

Gwen: ¿Qué, no lo sabías?

LeShawna: Sí, lo sé. Me re fiero a ¿por qué sales con ese **Tonto** de Duncan?

Gwen: La verdad, no lo sé. Creo que me deje llevar por lo que paso en Drama Total Gira Mundial, cuando él regreso al juego.

LeShawna: Exacto amiga, No debes dejarte llevar por él.

Gwen: Entonces. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

LeShawna: ¡Pues lo correcto! Termina con Duncan y regresa con Trent

Gwen: (suspiro) Tal vez tienes razón. Gracias por la ayuda amiga.

LeShawna: De nada, Gwen. Cuídate

Gwen: Adiós.

Gwen colgó su teléfono, lo guardo en su bolso y salió del baño.

**¿Gwen terminara con Duncan?, ¿Duncan terminara con Gwen?**

**¿Duncan regresará con Courtney? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? SAS. Todas las ****preguntas**** respuestas en el próximo capítulo de ****Vidas Del Drama (Spoiler)**** "Resolviendo el cuadrado Amoroso".**

**Como siempre, si quieren que continúe añádanlo a Favoritos y dejen un Review**


	4. Cada Personaje con su pareja

**Bueno, tal vez algunos se morían por qué yo ya publicara este capítulo de "Resolviendo el cuadrado Amoroso", pero esta vez deje pasar más tiempo porque quería más reviews en el capítulo anterior; y porque ya regrese a la escuela, y no tenía tiempo por las tareas. Ahora disfruten el capítulo final. **

Cuando Gwen y Duncan regresaban a su mesa. Se oyó la voz de Chris McLean por las bocinas

-Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, celebramos un concurso de canciones en _TotalDramaTV _ y los ganadores deben interpretar sus canciones, aquí mismos en El Boulevard – Anunció Chris por las bocinas, desde un escenario – Así que; Trent, Courtney ¿Quién cantara primero?

- Las damas primero – sugirió Trent, muy caballeroso como siempre.

Courtney subió al escenario. Al instante el público empezó a aplaudirle, pues había varios Fans ahí viéndola, en especial Sierra. Duncan no aplaudió, estaba sentado en su silla, contemplando a Courtney. Estaba hermosa y radiante bajo el reflector. Llevaba el pelo suelto con un Flequillo, y lucía un brillante vestido gris sin mangas y zapatillas plateada. Los labios eran color naranja.

Courtney agradeció a todos por sus elogios. Empezó a presentar su canción.

-Esta canción va dedicada a una persona que pensé que me amaba, y ahora está con otra persona, otra persona que creí que era mi Mejor Amiga.

- ¡Duncan va para ti especialmente!

- Esta canción se titula _Tu novia_4 – Dijo Courtney. Acto seguido Courtney hizo un ademan para que empezara la música (pista de _Girlfriend _ de _Avril Lavigne)_, y segundos después de que había empezado la música, empezó a cantar:

Hey, hey, tú, tú

No me cae bien tu novia

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Pienso que necesitas una nueva

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Yo podría ser tu novia

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Sé que te gusto

No es así, No es así

No, no es un secreto

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Quiero ser tu novia

Estas muy bien

Te quiero para mí

Eres tan delicioso

Apuesto a que lo piensas

Eres todo el tiempo

Tan adictivo

No sabes

Lo que puedo hacer

Hacer sentir bien

No disimules

Creo que lo sabes

Soy una maldita preciosa

¡Joder sí!

Soy una puta princesa

Puedo decirte que me gustas también

Y sabes que estoy bien

Ella es cualquier cosa

Puedes ser mucho mejor

Creo que deberíamos estar juntos ¿sabes?

Bueno, eso es de lo que todos están hablando

Hey, hey, tú, tú

No me cae bien tu novia

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Pienso que necesitas una nueva

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Yo podría ser tu novia

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Sé que te gusto

No es así, No es así

No, no es un secreto

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Quiero ser tu novia

Puedo ver la forma

Ver la forma

En que me miras

E incluso miras a lo lejos

Sé que estas pensando en mí

Sé que hablas de mí todo el tiempo

De nuevo y de nuevo

Así que ven hacia mí

Y dime lo que quiero oír

Mejor, si, has que tu novia desaparezca

No quiero escucharte decir su nombre

Otra vez

Ella es cualquier cosa

Puedes ser mucho mejor

Creo que deberíamos estar juntos ¿sabes?

Bueno, eso es de lo que todos están hablando

Hey, hey, tú, tú

No me cae bien tu novia

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Pienso que necesitas una nueva

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Yo podría ser tu novia

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Sé que te gusto

No es así, No es así

No, no es un secreto

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Quiero ser tu novia

En un segundo estarás enredado a mi dedo

Porque puedo, puedo hacerlo mejor

No hay otra, cuando se va a hundir

No es así, No es así

Ella es tan estúpida, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando?

Hey, hey, tú, tú

No me cae bien tu novia

No es así, No es así

Creo que necesitas una nueva

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Yo podría ser tu novia

(No es así)

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Sé que te gusto

No es así, No es así

No, no es un secreto

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Quiero ser tu novia

Hey, hey, tú, tú

No me cae bien tu novia (¡No es así!)

De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera

Creo que necesitas una nueva (¡hey!)

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Yo podría ser tu novia

(¡No hay forma!)

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Sé que te gusto

(¡No es así!)

No es así, No es así

No, no es un secreto (¡hey!)

Hey, hey, tú, tú

Quiero ser tu novia

(¡No es así!)

Hey, hey.

Cuando Courtney termino su presentación el público se puso de pie, y le aplaudieron y halagaron por su presentación. Duncan también se quedo sorprendido ante la canción de Courtney, por lo bien quien la canto, por el gran corazón que puso en cada nota, por la hermosa voz que tenía, y más que nada por la letra, él sabía muy bien lo que quería decir con esa letra; a pesar de estar sorprendido, Duncan mantuvo su disimulada cara de relajación. Cuando Courtney bajo del escenario, Duncan se puso en frente de ella y él le empezó a hablar.

-Buena canción, princesa – Dijo Duncan con esa mirada seductora que siempre le lanzaba a Courtney

-¿Por fin vienes a pedirme que regrese contigo? – Preguntó Courtney haciendo referencia a como la había llamado

Sin avisar, Duncan le robo un beso a Courtney (que duró 10 segundos)

-¿Tú qué crees? – Preguntó Duncan con voz seductora, después del beso.

Luego, la pareja se fueron juntos a la casa de Duncan.

Gwen había visto todo, se sentía algo triste porque ahora ya no tenía a nadie, pero rápidamente recordó a Trent. Trent estaba a punto de empezar su presentación.

-Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a una persona, que a pesar de los años, no la eh podido olvidar. ¡Quiero dedicar esta canción a mi querida Gwen! Esta canción se llama _El problema_5 – Anunció Trent antes de empezar a cantar.

Trent tomó su guitarra de detrás del escenario, tocó una nota y empezó a cantar:

Me arrancaste el corazón de una vez

Y mis mensajes no quieres responder

Ahora recuerdo las noches

Que mirábamos el cielo,

Pero me siento basura.

Sé que ese verano

Nunca te dije que eras mi mundo entero

Pero ya no estás conmigo

Te fuiste y basaste a otro

Trent hizo un solo con su guitarra de un minuto; en eso aparecieron detrás del escenario el resto de la banda _Los Hermanos Del Drama, _cada uno aporto con algo a la canción: Harold haciendo Beat Box, Cody tocando el piano y Justin en la pandereta. Después del solo de Trent, siguieron con la canción.

(Léase con el ritmo de _El problema _de _Ricardo Arjona):_

Y es que, El Problema.

El problema no fue encontrarte  
>el problema es olvidarte<br>el problema no es tu ausencia  
>el problema es que te espero<p>

si me gustaste por ser libre  
>quien soy yo para cambiarte<br>si me quede queriendo solo  
>como hacer para obligarte<br>el problema no es quererte  
>es que tu no sientas lo mismo<p>

Y el que es problema no es cambiarte  
>el problema es que no quiero<p>

el problema no son los daños  
>el problema son los rastros<br>el problema no es lo que haces  
>el problema es que es conmigo<br>el problema no es que digas  
>el problema es lo que callas<br>el problema no fue hallarte  
>el problema es olvidarte<p>

el problema no es cambiarte  
>el problema es que no quiero<br>el problema no es quererte  
>es que tu no sientas lo mismo <p>

Mientras Trent culminaba su canción, Gwen se conmovió por la canción, puso sus manos en la misma posición que cuando Trent le cantó una canción en IDD, y volvió a sentir lo mismo que en ese día; sentía que se enamoraba de él una vez más, y se sintió que era el momento de regresar con él, tal como se lo dijo su amiga LeShawna. Al terminar la canción todos (incluso Gwen) aplaudieron a Trent y la banda; en cuanto terminaron la banda (excepto Trent) se fue, sabían que debían dejar a Trent y Gwen a solas. Entonces fue cuando Trent bajo del escenario para charlar con Gwen, ella se acercaba a él pues también quería hablarle.

-Lamento haber roto contigo, ahora quisiera volver a salir contigo… - dijo Gwen arrepentida

-No te preocupes, yo solo FINGÍ salir con Courtney—Dijo Trent tranquilizándola y tomándola de las manos.

-Pero ¿por qué la besaste? – preguntó Gwen confundida y un poco más tranquila

-Por que tú besaste a Duncan – Respondió Trent, como si le devolviera la pregunta – También creo que debería disculparme contigo, por haberme vuelto loco aquella vez, en Luz Drama Acción, cuando rompiste conmigo; Lamento no haber jugado limpio, es que Owen me mal aconsejo sobre nuestra relación.

-Ah, y ¿tenias que escucharlo?

-Sí, fui un poco tonto. Pero, me volví loco por que tú me vuelves loco, Gwen. – Dijo Trent acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

-No te preocupes, todo está olvidado; pero la razón por la que me alejaba de ti en ese entonces era por lo que me dijo Duncan sobre tu obsesión con el numero 9 – Dijo Gwen, agarrándole y bajándole la mano de su cachete.

-Y ¿tenias que escucharlo? – Bromeó Trent

Confesión Cam:

Gwen: Bueno, LeShawna tenía razón, Duncan NO era para mí. Y cuando Trent me cantó esa canción, recordé lo simpático e increíble que es y la razón por la que me enamore de él, Definitivamente Trent es para mí. (Fin del Confesionario)

Gwen lanzó una risilla, y después; Trent la agarro de la cintura, tomó su mano, la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un beso.

FIN

(N. de la A.) 4Tu novia.- Parodia de la canción _Girlfriend_ de _Avril Lavigne _(en español).

(N. de la A.)5El problema.- Parodia de la canción _El problema _de_ Ricardo_ _Arjona, _y al principio la canción que cantó Trent en la primera secuela (Aftermath) de LDA.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi FanFiction. Como les dije, al final iba a haber un final feliz, y ahí lo tienen, Gwen regresó con Trent y Duncan con Courtney. Dejen un Comentario/Review y además díganme ¿Quieren que agregue un epilogo donde Gwen y Courtney vuelvan a ser amigas? Lo digo porque yo no soy muy fan de esta amistad, pero si ustedes lo quieren así, yo lo hago por ustedes, los fans.**

**Eso es todo dejen un comentario/Review y nos vemos. Chao.**


End file.
